wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Mercer
Alex Mercer is a character from Prototype in this roleplay. He specializes in defeating enemies with his great strength and defenses, as well as changing his biomass to match the situation, making him a tough foe to defeat. Powers & Abilities Alex Mercer's no pushover; the universe he comes from, compared to the universes other fighters in the Force come from, should serve as a testament to how seriously he takes battle. While half of the allies used to dawdle around in their little Mario or Kirby worlds, stomping or sucking in enemies easily, Alex was thrust into full-scale metropolitan fights with monsters and the Infected as soon as players picked up their controllers. The powers he's acquired from his biomass and the multitude of form changes (arguably even surpassing Kirby in terms of versatility) will prove time and time again that he is no pushover. Enemies may want to be careful when dealing with Alex Mercer, as his Devastator passive will deal tons of true damage to anyone who thinks they can get into melee range of Alex and live to tell the tale. But that's not what makes him so strong: it's his forms. His Claw form sacrifices mobility for power, with gradually increasing attack speed as he attacks. While this makes him easier to kite, once he gets into range, it's all over as he quickly snowballs the attack speed boost to unfathomable levels. His Whipfist form sacrifices his ability to deal damage quickly in favor of long-range sniping, as well as a one-time pull for unsuspecting enemies towards him. The uses for this pull are endless; he could wait for the universal cooldown to end, pull the enemy towards him, and activate his melee forms to deal insane damage, or he could pull an enemy straight into his team for a classic beatdown. His Sword form sacrifices all of his attack speed for insane damage capabilities. Enemies who face him head-on in this form will slowly have their health slashed away into oblivion. His ultimate, though, is what seals the deal. His biomass's versatility is demonstrated here- there isn't any other character who derives so many effects from a single attack. Depending on which jungle creep he massacres with this skill, he will gain a special effect. Some of these effects are minor, while others completely change the tides of the match by giving Alex an effective double red buff or giving his teammates partial effects of the blue buff. It also deals ludicrous amounts of damage to everything, and if he scores a KO on an enemy, he gains Consume stacks which give him large increases in health as long as he can avoid being KOed. So, one may ask, what are his weaknesses? Alex Mercer's weaknesses can be derived by his total lack of actual techniques. While silences are useless against him, this also makes him autoattack-reliant; enemies may buy a few armor items and shut down his damage. His ultimate also targets only one enemy at a time, decreasing its utility should it be used on enemies in team fights. However, Alex's strengths overwhelm his weaknesses, and it's safe to say that he is one of the strongest fighters on the heroes' side. Maybe it's true that being in a tougher environment toughens you up, too- you don't see Nintendo franchise characters packing this much hype. Advanced Techniques All of Alex Mercer's form changes share a universal 4 / 3.5 / 3 second cooldown upon activation. Innate Devastator *'Innate': This is a last resort technique. When Alex Mercer reaches 20% of his maximum health, he releases large amounts of biomass to deal an instant 80 / 160 / 240 true damage to enemies near him, then 25% of this damage as continuous damage over time per second. Primary Claw Form *'Active': Alex Mercer shifts into the Claw Form, losing 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 movement speed and gaining 10 / 16 / 22 / 28 / 36 attack damage. With every strike of his biomass, he gains 5 / 7 / 9 / 11 / 13 % attack speed. The effect lasts for only 1 second after he stops making contact with the enemy. Secondary Whipfist Form *'Active': Alex Mercer shifts into the Whipfist Form, gaining ranged autoattacks that stretch up to 150 feet but losing 40 / 35 / 30 / 25 / 20 % attack speed. Every time he changes to his Whipfist form, he may lash out his biomass to pull one enemy towards him and stun them for 1 second (this is a skillshot.) Tertiary Sword Form *'Active': Alex Mercer shifts into the Sword Form. He loses 80 / 70 / 60 / 50 / 40 % of his attack speed but gains 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 attack damage. If he activates the skill while attacking a target, he knocks away the target and deals additional true damage equal to 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 % of their health. Ultimate Biomass Consume - 60 second cooldown *'Passive': Alex gains 100 / 125 / 150 bonus health for any Consume stacks he has. This has no limit, but he loses all the stacks should he be KOed (if he had 5 or more stacks, it resets to 1 instead of 0.) *'Active': Alex Mercer activates his most powerful ability. He deals 200 - 400 / 400 - 600 / 600 - 800 (+1.0 per bonus AD) true damage to his target; if the target is an enemy and is KOed, Alex gains a Consume stack. If the target is a jungle creep and is KOed, Alex gains a special effect for 30 seconds: :*'Golems or equivalent monsters': Alex gains 2 Consume stacks. The cooldown is increased to 75 / 70 / 65. :*'Wraiths or equivalent monsters': Alex gains 20 / 35 / 50 % life steal and provides teammates around him with 25% of this bonus. :*'Wolves or equivalent monsters': Alex gains 20 / 30 / 40 % attack speed and 10 / 15 / 20 % increased critical strike rate. :*'Small Reptiles / Lizard Elder or equivalent monsters': Alex emanates an aura from each autoattack, slowing targets by 5 / 10 / 15 % and dealing additional 8 (+2.0 per fighter rank) true damage per autoattack. This stacks additively with the red buff. :*'Dragon or equivalent monster': Alex emanates a bursting aura; his autoattacks slow targets by 4 / 8 / 12 % and deal an additional 8 (+2.0 per fighter rank) true damage per autoattack. Enemies around him suffer the true damage instantly every 1.5 seconds. :*'Ancient Golem or equivalent monster': Alex gains the power of the blue buff, but also shares 50 / 75 / 100 % of this power with nearby allies. :*'Baron Nashor or equivalent monster': Alex's bonuses from the purple buff are boosted by 1.3 / 1.5 / 1.7 x. Recommended Scroll Spells *'Laning': Ignite, Flash, Barrier, Heal *'Jungling': Smite, Flash, Heal, Ghost Category:Allies Category:Human Category:Prototype Category:Male Category:AD fighters Category:Junglers